The present description relates to computer vision and, more specifically, to techniques for adaptively controlling industrial robotic systems through the use of machine learning.
Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail-order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. As inventory systems grow, the challenges of simultaneously completing many packing, storing, and other inventory-related tasks become non-trivial. For instance, in product distribution centers (e.g., fulfillment centers), vast quantities of products are processed for shipment to consumers traditionally using manual labor and/or mechanical handling equipment.
Even in highly automated product distribution environments, an employee may be required to manually place a product onto a machine for automated packaging. While it can be advantageous to replace certain manual operations with an automated system (e.g., particular highly repetitive operations which can result in a repetitive use injury to the employee over a period of time), in many situations it is critical that any such automated system operate at a very high rate of success. For example, a robotic arm that retrieves an item from a bin and places the item on a conveyer belt may be unacceptable for use in a product distribution center, if the robotic arm has a high rate of failing to retrieve the item or a significant likelihood of dropping the item on the way to the conveyer belt, as such failures could significantly delay the workflow of the distribution center.